Final Fantasy VII Beauty and the Beast
by DeandraJavan
Summary: Cloud is an unkind and heartless prince who must be shown a lesson. Now that he has been cursed, he must find a woman who would love him truly to break it.
1. Prologue

*Disclaimer* **Final Fantasy VII and all of it's character's are owned by Squaresoft. The story for beauty and the beast has many authors, but I based mine on the original version and the Disney version. Regular disclaimers apply.  
  
A/N - NEW AND REVISED!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Final Fantasy VII - Beauty and the Beast by DeandraJavan  
  
Brief Introduction  
Prologue  
  
Once upon a time, in a kingdom that had never known sorrow or grief, a prince sat on his throne, taking in the warmth of the fire beside him. Prince Cloud VII was just beginning to drift off into a deep slumber when he heard a tapping at the door. He waited for one of his servants to answer it. When none had arrived, he got up and answered it himself. An old lady stood there with a basket of dried old roses.  
  
"What is it that you want?" Cloud asked annoyed. If he was to be bothered by this, why should he be polite?  
  
"I come seeking shelter, My Lord." The old lady said.  
  
"And what do I get from it? Have you any money? It would cost you 10,000 gil to even stay at a place half as nice as this!" the prince pointed out, not wanting to deal with her.  
  
"I have no money, Highness, but I have these roses," she said showing Cloud the roses.  
  
"No money? You must be mad to even offer me this! Why would I want a rose that is as dried up and dead as you!?!? Get out of my sight!" the prince shouted enraged.  
  
As soon as the prince had finished his sentence, a thick mist encircled him and the woman. By the time the smoke had cleared, the old lady had vanished. In her place was a man as tall as Cloud, but with long, silvery hair and cat-like eyes.  
  
"Fool! I have given you a test and you have failed! In your heart there is no love, you care for no one but yourself! And you shall pay for it!" shouted the cat-eyed man.  
  
"Who are you?" Cloud asked forcefully, but a little afraid.  
  
"I am called Sephiroth. I have roamed these lands for all time, testing ones whom need testing." The silver-haired man replied.  
  
"So I have failed your test. Who cares? I bid you safe journey and good luck." With that, Cloud shut the door.  
  
Sephiroth stood outside in the cold staring at the door. Anger boiled within him. He knocked on the door repeatedly until the prince answered it again.  
  
"Oh, you're still here? Did you forget something?" The prince asked snubly.  
  
"Yes. I forgot to tell you the consequences of failing one of my tests. I curse anyone who fails to meet my standards for all eternity. Unfortunately for you, I will not give you all eternity." He took out a dried rose from his basket and placed his hand over it, turning it into the beautiful red rose it had once been. "You have until the end of this rose's life. But do not worry, this rose is enchanted and will last exactly one-hundred years until all of its pedals fall off and it dies. The only cure for the curse is for a woman to fall in love with you, but... Who would ever love a beast like you?"  
  
The prince flinched. A pain like nothing he had ever known before began to consume his entire being. It felt like his very insides were trying to get out. He watched as his hand grew larger and larger, and his nails grow longer and thicker. Finally, the pain stopped. The prince looked up at Sephiroth.  
  
"You will not be all alone. I shall leave you your servants, but not as humans. They shall take the shape of inanimate objects, I don't want word of you spreading around to the villagers." And with that last word, the cat- eyed man disappeared and left the prince staring at his reflection in a mirror that had been left on the floor when Sephiroth had vanished.  
  
------------- Prologue End--------------------  
  
Questions? Comments? Contact me at DeandraJavan@aol.com 


	2. Chapter One

*Disclaimer* **Final Fantasy VII and all of it's character's are owned by Squaresoft. The story for beauty and the beast has many authors, but I based mine on the original version and the Disney version. Regular disclaimers apply.  
  
Final Fantasy VII - Beauty and the Beast by DeandraJavan  
  
Chapter One  
"Ok now, my daughters, what would you like me to get you when I return?" The humble merchant asked his two daughters. He was a very rich man, who had made all his money from working hard as a young man. He had a strange habit of always wearing a mog costume with a little cat on top, which either scared people away or attracted them to him. He had married in his late twenties and his wife had died only five years after they had been wed, but before she did she managed to supply him with two beautiful girls.  
  
"I would like a new silk dress! A green one with lots of jewelry on it! Please, Father!" Tifa, bless her soul, was the oldest of his daughters. She had long brown beautiful hair and big brown eyes. She often spent too much on material things, but her father still loved her.  
  
"And what would you like, Aeris?" The merchant asked, looking over to his younger daughter. She, like her sister, also had brown hair, but hers was a much lighter brown then that of her sister's. She had green eyes and at now the age of 22, she had already received many offers of marriage, but had turned them all down. None of those men really cared about her, they only wanted her father's money.  
  
"Bring back?" She asked a little confused.  
  
"Yes, I will be gone quite a while and will be absent for the celebrations of both your birthdays, so as a birthday gift, I will bring you both back something from my travels."  
  
"Hmmm..." Aeris thought. "I think that I would most like a flower. I have never seen any other flowers then what we have here."  
  
"A flower? Come on, sister, take this offer for all it's worth!" Tifa tried to persuade her. "You never know when a chance like this might come again."  
  
"Tifa, our father's a merchant, there will be lots of other chances." Aeris responded matter-of-factly.  
  
"Very well, do as you wish." Tifa replied nonchalantly.  
  
"So that is what you wish for? A flower?" The merchant asked his daughter one last time.  
  
Aeris simply nodded her head and smiled.  
  
"Very well, it shall be done!" The father shouted proudly.  
  
"Thank you, Father!" The girls said in unison.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
"Rufus, would you like anything else?" The waitress managed to say through her blushing.  
  
"Yes, get me a few more raw eggs." The man named Rufus said to the girl. Rufus was a very strong, light-haired, and tall man, who could have almost any girl in the village if he wished. He was an expert huntsman and was considered very handsome. But over the years, his fortune had been dwindling and his cash running short. He needed a way to get more money, and marriage was the only thing he could come up with. The richest man is the village was that weird merchant with the two lovely daughters. Rufus himself had pursued the younger one, Aeris, as a child, but was always dismissed. He was older now though, and stronger, not that puny little kid before. He had asked her a year ago if she would consider marrying him, and the answer as always was 'no'. But if the rumors of her father leaving were true, he could very easily find a way that would make her marry him. "Heheheh," he thought to himself, "By the time your father comes back, Aeris, you'll either be pregnant with my child or so ashamed of yourself, the only one you could ever marry would be me."  
  
"Here are your eggs, sir." The waitress said holding out a bowl filled with at least twelve eggs.  
  
"Thank you." Rufus took the eggs and devoured them whole.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
It was getting darker and darker. The merchant had taken a 'shortcut' that had made him actually lose a day then gain one. He needed to find a place to rest the night, but the only thing he could see around him were trees. Strange noises had now begun to emerge from the woods and his horse was getting spooked.  
  
"Now, now. Calm down, Buttercup." He said calmly to his horse. The horse merely responded with a grunt and kept on going. "That's a girl."  
  
"Rrwoooohh!!!" Came the distant cry of a wolf.  
  
"What was that? Buttercup, where have you taken us?" The merchant asked, his voice filled to the brim with fright.  
  
"Rrrrrwooooooohh!" Came the cry again, only closer and more of them.  
  
The merchant tapped the horse lightly to make her go a little faster, but the horse remained still.  
  
"What's wrong, Butter?" Immediately after he asked, he saw what. A great big, male wolf was standing in their way. The merchant froze. The wolf began to growl and now a pack of wolves surrounded them. The horse began to walk back slowly, but the wolves nipped at her ankles. Now, the alpha wolf lunged himself at them and the horse took off with such great speed that the merchant almost fell off. As the horse galloped, the merchant heard the patting of the wolves paws against the ground grow faster and nearer. "Over there, Buttercup!!" The merchant shouted to the horse. The horse turned and the ground broke beneath them, making both the horse and the man fall down the side of a hill in front of a large gate. The man looked up at the gate and his eyes filled with tears of happiness. "Buttercup, we're safe! We found shelter." But the horse was long gone now, as the merchant heard the distant beating of it's hoofs.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
"Aeris!" Tifa shouted from the first floor, "There's someone here to see you!"  
  
Aeris finished watering her flowers and came downstairs to greet her visitor. When she saw who it was, she immediately felt like turning around and locking herself in her room.  
  
"Hello there, Aeris." Rufus said waving up to Aeris who was now descending the stairs.  
  
"Well, hello, Rufus. What an... Unexpected surprise." She said stubbornly.  
  
"Oh, come on, Aeris, be nice!" Tifa said, giving her a he's-so-damn-cute-so- be-nice-to-him-or-I'll-kill-you kind of look.  
  
"What do you want, Rufus?" Aeris asked, trying to ignore her sister, but acting nicer anyway in fear of what her sister might actually do.  
  
"Would you like to go for a walk?" Rufus asked.  
  
Aeris looked at her sister.... Same look. "Alright," she said finally and she left with Rufus.  
  
"So what is it you want, Rufus?" Aeris asked, watching the ducks as they patted along the way.  
  
"I have come to ask you to marry me." Rufus said with his never-ending supply of charm.  
  
"No. I've told you before, why don't you understand? The answer will always be 'no'! Why do you even insist on pursuing me? There are certainly other daughters of wealthy merchants in this world! Go and seek them out!" Aeris shouted.  
  
"Ahhh... But it is not just for the money, Aeris, have you truly forgotten?" Rufus asked, without any inflection in his voice.  
  
"Forgotten what?" Aeris asked stunned. Rufus actually sounded serious.  
  
"Hmmm... Nevermind. Well, if you won't marry me then will you at least join me for dinner tomorrow? I heard that the pub's owner is getting a new shipment of food and drink then. We will be the first to try it!" He said somewhat overly-persuasive.  
  
"Well... Ok... But this by no means..."  
  
"Yes, yes... I know," he cut her off, "See you then."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
The old merchant got up. He still heard the cries of wolves behind him and they were closing in. He twisted his ankle, so it took him awhile to stand up. He looked behind him... Only yards away was that same male wolf he had seen before. He tried to run, but tripped. He got up again and looked back. The wolf was gone. Slowly he made his way to the gate. He put his hand on it and began to open it. From the dark, the wolf lunged himself at the merchant, it's fangs bit deep into his hand. The merchant managed to fend it off enough to open the gate and close it fast to allow for his escape. He stood there looking at the wolf as it paced back and forth, ready for more blood. The merchant saw the little cat that usually held its place on top of his costume had been ripped off and now lay outside the gate. "Best just leave it there," he thought.  
  
He approached the building behind him. Not a building at all, but a castle! He looked to the side of the structure and saw a beautiful garden filled with roses. He went over and plucked one then put it into his vest thinking, "We don't have roses in our village, this'll be the perfect gift for my daughter." After having done this, he approached and entered the castle.  
  
"Hello?" He called as he entered. "Is anyone here?"  
  
Away from him, on a mantle, a candle and a clock sat whispering to each other.  
  
"Whacha think we should do wit 'im?" the candle asked the clock.  
  
"How the hell should I know? But he does look a lil worn out, let's greet him and get him set up for the night. Then he will be ready to leave by tomorrow."  
  
"What!? But the m'ster!" the candle shouted.  
  
"I know 'bout the master. But he's got to have a place to stay!"  
  
"How extraordinary..." The merchant poked the clock. "You little things can talk."  
  
"Get your damn hands off of me, punk!" The clock shouted, pushing the merchant's hand away.  
  
"Goodness... How weird."  
  
"I wouldn't be talkin 'bout weird if I were you, bub. Just look at cha self! What's that supposed to be anyway? An easter bunny cotume?" the clock yelled.  
  
The merchant ignored the clock's last comment. "I come here seeking shelter from the night, may I have it and be welcome here?"  
  
"'Corse! We're not so inhospitable. My name is Cid by the way, and that fat tub of lard over there is Barrett. We are at your service." the candle said.  
  
"Whatcha talkin 'bout 'fat tub of lard', huh?" Barrett said stubbornly, poking at his stomach (or rather, whatever part he considers to be his stomach, he being a clock and all...)  
  
Barrett and Cid led the merchant over to a seat by the fire.  
  
"Make yourself comfy, I'll go get us some nice, hot, tasty tea," Cid said as he drawled on with as many adjectives he could think of to describe his favorite thing in the world. Mmmm... the sweet taste of tea....  
  
The merchant seated himself and took the cup that Cid handed him. He placed his feet up on the foot rest and began to sip.  
  
"Good isn't it? That'll be 8,000 gil." said the teapot below him.  
  
"Well, hello," the merchant said friendly.  
  
"Don't you 'hello' me! I'm serious about that money!" the teapot assured him.  
  
"8,000 gil? But I never carry that much..." The merchant said, lying though he was.  
  
"Well... Ok, I'll just add it to your tab." it snubbed out.  
  
"Hahahahaha...." the merchant was having a great time. "Huh? Did you hear that?" he asked everyone.  
  
No one moved. Great footsteps could be heard from above. They were now coming down the stairs. Closer and closer.  
  
"What's been going on here?!?" A beast emerged from the doorway. "Who is that in my chair?"  
  
"I d-didn't mean any harm. I only c-came here to seek sh-shelter." The merchant was able to say through his shaking.  
  
"No harm!?!?!? No harm!?!?!?" The beast came forward and grabbed the merchant. The fire now fully elluminated the beast's features. "You have intruded upon me and stolen entry into my castle. You will pay for your crimes!" With all his strength, the merchant tried to break free of the beast, but to no avail. It was taking him down into a dungeon. "You will never see the light off day again!" It shouted as it threw him into one of the prisons. The merchant sat where he was, listening as the door to the dungeon closed and as the last rays of candlelight left the room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Chapter One End  
  
Questions? Comments? E-mail me at DeandraJavan@aol.com 


	3. Chapter Two

*Disclaimer* **Final Fantasy VII and all of it's character's are owned by Squaresoft. The story for beauty and the beast has many authors, but I based mine on the original version and the Disney version. Regular disclaimers apply.  
  
Final Fantasy VII - Beauty and the Beast by DeandraJavan  
Chapter Two  
  
Aeris looked in the mirror as her sister played around with her hair.  
  
"Aeris, you really should try and make yourself up for him. I mean, he's going to all this trouble for you!" Tifa said to her sister lovingly.  
  
"Some people will never learn," Aeris whispered under her breath.  
  
"Huh? What was that?" Tifa asked, looking up.  
  
"What? Oh, nothing... Just talking to myself. Anyway, I'd better leave now or I'll be late." Aeris stood up and kissed her sister goodbye then proceeded to make her way over to the pub. As she walked, she started hearing a distant beating. It grew louder and louder. She turned around and in the distance, saw the shape of a familiar rider-less horse. "Buttercup! Why isn't father with you?"  
  
The horse slowed down to a trot and then stopped in front of her. Aeris patted the horse's neck and upon instinct, mounted her and rode off in the direction she had came from.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the nearby pub, Rufus sat at a candlelit table... All alone.  
  
"Damn her!" He hit his hand against the table. "Where is she!?!?"  
  
The same waitress who was always eager to please him in anyway she could started to approach the table. "Rufus, she's not worth you. Why not just forget her?" She started rubbing his shoulders. "There are so many other woman out there..."  
  
He removed her hand from his shoulder and pushed her away, making her fall to the floor. "No. No other woman will do. I must have her. I will make her remember what she has forgotten. She WILL love me. She will..." Rufus stared off into the distance as memories of the past began to flood over him.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Haha! Rufus the Dufus! Hahaha!!!!! Rufus the Dufus! Look at him, he can't even throw a little punch! He's so lame."  
  
A crowd of boys circled around another that was so bruised he could hardly even stand. They repeated their words over and over again, but the boy did not care. He couldn't even hear them anymore. He had lost all hope and his thoughts jolted around in his head like lightning bolts, but none of them coherent.  
  
"What are you doing to him!?!?"  
  
Rufus didn't look up. There was no hope for him anyway.  
  
"Get away from him!!! Now or I'll beat you all to bloody pulps, I swear I will!!!"  
  
Rufus, had he still been in reality and not inside of himself, would have noticed that the crowd around him had gone away and there was no more name- calling.  
  
After trying several times to get the boy's attention, the person eventually threw a rock and hit him directly in the head. This got his attention.  
  
"Hey! You hear me? They're gone now, it's alright."  
  
Rufus looked up. What he saw then, he'd remember the rest of his life. Bathed in the morning sunlight, the image of a girl stood there. She was dressed almost entirely in pink, her hair was down and flowing loosely. Her green eyes looked at him with concern, making deep imprints between her brows. She waited for him to reply to her, but all he could do was gawk.  
  
"Did you hear me? You deaf or something?" the girl looked annoyed.  
  
"Umm... No, no. I heard you." he looked to the ground, "Thanks."  
  
"That's alright, what'd they do to you? You look terrible. Here, let me help you." The girl helped him to stand and then led him to the village's well. Once there, she pulled up a bucket of water and used her handkerchief to wash away the dry blood on the boy's face.  
  
"By the way, my name's Aeris, what's yours?"  
  
"Rufus." the boy replied, flinching at the pain.  
  
"Rufus, huh? Weird name. My father's in town here for a little while and we're staying at the inn. Do you want to go there and get something to eat with me?" Aeris asked as she drenched the cloth in water and squeezed it.  
  
"I don't know if I should, my father's waiting for me." The boy lied, not wanting to impose on her goodwill any longer.  
  
"Oh, alright. Just about done. There. Here, you can keep it, I don't want it anymore." She gave Rufus her handkerchief and said "I should be going now, my father's probably worried. Bye." The girl ran off towards the inn, leaving Rufus at the well, holding her handkerchief and staring after her.  
  
The girl remained his obsession even into his 20's. He never forgot about her. He grew up a different man, stronger, braver. And when she and her family came back to the village to stay years after, he knew it was destiny and that they were meant for each other. But when he talked with her, she had no recognition of him.  
  
Chapter Two End  
  
Questions? Comments? Email me at DeandraJavan@aol.com 


End file.
